


Genealogy

by raiyana



Series: The Dwelf series [47]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Charts, Genealogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9312239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raiyana/pseuds/raiyana
Summary: Family trees for:Menegilda Proudfoot née Baggins and her Children (Explains how Bilbo is related to Dwarrow)Galadriel (canon)Geira Almarië (Dwelf) / House of FëanorLegolas (Updated with notes)Line of Durin 1st through 4th Ages, with commentary/tiny notes





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> An attempt at showing the slightly complicated family trees I refer to in the Dwelf Series. These are Canon, aside from added OC's, which I've marked with *.

Galadriel's Family

Geira/Rhonith's Family

The wife of Rafn is named Eyfura.

 Menegilda's Children


	2. Line of Durin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Line of Durin, 1st through 4th Ages - with commentary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a massive project. Enjoy!


	3. The Royals of Greenwood.




End file.
